


Her Happiness

by JoannaBaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Future Fic, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaBaratheon/pseuds/JoannaBaratheon
Summary: Ned has a dream of ghosts. The ghosts of Lyanna, Robert and himself seem born again in Arya, this boy Gendry and his son Jon. Though the last time a dragon and a stag loved a wolf it ended in tragedy, watching them he can't help but feel that something so our couldn't possibly end in war this time when both men seem happy to share.





	Her Happiness

A thundering gallop of hooves echoed through the forest, a single blink and each rider disappeared out of sight. The route they followed was not a road but instead a daring maze through the towering trees.   
Peals of laughter grew louder, a feminine yet strong voice was the source. The voice belonged to the fastest rider who was currently ten lengths ahead of her companions and this distance seemed to continuously grow. Her horse was smaller than the others though leaner, suiting her willowy and graceful figure.   
Dark brown locks were braided but more strands seemed to have escaped the hairstyle than were included. The braid trailed behind her, giving the impression of a woodland fairy, completely at peace amongst nature. Rather than wearing a dress she had chosen close-fitting breeches, a deep-blue tunic and boots reaching up to her knees. Her beauty was not glaring at first glance, in fact from a distance she appeared quite ordinary. It was only upon further inspection that one would see that her eyes were such a steely-grey that they seemed to contain a raging storm. Her skin, though pale, was flawless and her features perfectly proportioned.   
Lyanna... Ned couldn't help but think, though this woman seemed older than his sister could ever be, the resemblance was remarkable. This woman also shared Lyanna's gift for riding, as well as a fierce determination that no foe could break.   
Unsurprisingly it was this girl who reached the clearing first, a victorious grin found its way on to her face.  
"It seems as though I am the better rider, as I insisted." She declared once her two companions found their way to the clearing.   
The first man seemed the woman's male counterpart; with the same dark hair and grey eyes they could be called twins if not for the fact that the male was a few years older than the female. His hair had a curl to it and the traces of facial hair were just making themselves evident.   
"If I recall we didn't argue with you, in fact we insisted that you were the better. It was you who felt the need for a test."  
Ned looked upon the man and it took several seconds for him to realise that he was Jon. The boy who he had raised now rode as a man, confident and majestic. Though technically his nephew, he considered Jon to be his own son in every way that mattered. No obvious trace of Rhaegar was adorned on his face, a fact that Ned couldn't help but be grateful for. Having realised Jon's identity, Ned quickly deduced that the woman was Arya. To most who knew the young girl, the idea that such a wild, rough child could grow into a wondrous beauty seemed ridiculous. Ned, on the other hand had realised the fact long ago; in Arya he saw a young Lyanna and all knew that she had grown up to be a beauty. Though this was only a dream it seemed to be so closely tied to reality that he wondered if it was something more-a vision. Ned's attention became drawn towards the entrance of the final rider, yet another ghost. Robert...  
Though the first riders were clearly family, the last looked as different to them as night and day. Short raven hair and dark blue eyes were placed on a head more firmly placed, a larger build seems to emit strength and power. His horse was larger than the others, meaning that the taller man rose above his companions.   
"Well, milady, I don't see how you can have fun winning a race which you already knew you would win." He mocked, joining his friends in conversation.   
From her horse Arya reach across and punched him, though his only retaliation was a playful smirk.   
"I think you're right Gendry." Jon agreed, "It would seem that we are in love with the most arrogant lady in all of Westeros."  
Gendry couldn't help but let out a bellow of laughter. "I think you're right, milord."  
Arya, not appreciating the humour at her expense, jumped off of her horse and marched up to the men on horse-back. "Continue being stupid and I'll abandon you both and marry that silver-haired bastard."   
"I doubt that, you like him even less than we do. You would rather marry a Frey than Aegon Targaryen." Jon explained as both he and Gendry dismounted.   
"Despite that, the idea still makes both of you jealous. You both hate other men looking at me so much that I'm constantly surprised that you can even stand each other."  
Ned couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship Arya, Jon and this boy Gendry had. Arya and Jon had always been inseparable but this had seemed to be something more, a fact that though disappointed him he couldn't help but feel was inevitable. With the addition of Gendry the situation became even more confusing. The way he looked at Arya was one of absolute adoration and matched the one Jon was given her. She seemed to look at the two equally, free, unrestrained smiles seemed a permanent fixture on her face.  
Jon and Gendry shared a knowing smile. "Are you trying to make one of us mad with jealousy? Is that what you want: to make your choice easier?" Gendry guessed, his voice full of confusion.  
Arya simply groaned, "I don't understand why I must choose between you. I couldn't marry neither and instead love you both, my husbands in my eyes."  
Jon could sense his sister's anguish at the thought of choosing one of them over the other. Instead of insisting that she choose him, his love was so true that he would be happy with her marrying Gendry if it would make her happy. "Sadly the law allows only two to be married, not three."  
"What about Aegon the Conqueror?! He had Rhaenys and Visenya and no one questioned his choices. I don't care if it is a Targaryen tradition, if I want to marry those I love than who can stop me? If a man can have two wives then why can a wife not have two husbands." She argued, trying to enforce her logic. In her passion more hair escaped her plait, framing her petite face.  
The men shared a glance and it was Gendry who replied: "if you could find a septon who would do such a thing then it would happily do it."  
"As would I," agreed Jon.   
Now filled with new motivation Arya jumped back on to her horse and charged out of the clearing back towards Winterfell.   
The two who remained shared a knowing look, they both knew that her actions were quintessentially Arya and only reinforced why they loved her.   
Without hesitation they followed.  
Waking from his sleep in a sudden jolt Ned couldn't help but smile. Though her methods were untraditional and unladylike, she was filled with a passion that would change the world and he had no doubt in his mind that dream-Arya had found a septon willing to marry her to both men, even if she had to travel throughout Westeros.   
It was still early in the morning and most would still be resting in their chambers. It was only a clang of swords outside of his window which told him that anyone was awake. Pulling himself from the bed and over to the window he couldn't help but be unsurprised at what he saw.  
Holding a wooden sword firmly in her hands Arya hit a post viciously, eyes gleaming with determination. With no one to teach her she had resorted to training herself. As if aware of his presence he stopped her training and looked up at him. Though at first she appeared fearful of being caught, a smirk soon appeared.   
The smirk seemed a reflection of the one he saw in his dream and Ned hoped that what he saw would become true simply for the fact that it was of a life where Arya was happy.  
And that was all that mattered.


End file.
